Kategoridiskusjon:Karakterer
Biroller Hadde det vært dumt å opprette nok en underkategori til karakterer kalt "Biroller"? Biroller er på en måte noe midt i mellom en underkarakter og en karakter. De er med over veldig lange tidsperioder, men har ikke særlig mange replikker. Med bilroller mener jeg mindre prioriterte gjesteroller som for eksempel Tuva, Maren, Helen, Blom, Brede, Cessa, Andrew og lignende. Under biroller oppretter vi videre "Aktuelle biroller" med alle birollene som er med den dag i dag. Hva synes folk? Er det nødvendig med noe slikt eller er for mye system rett og slett rot? -Audun 16. mai 2009 kl. 10:06 (UTC) ::Har faktisk tenkt på det. Per definisjon er vel alle du nevner bortsett fra Blom statister. Det er kun Blom som står oppført på rulleteksten. Men synes alikevel biroller er et greit navn å bruke. Alle dine eksempler er jo aktuelle karakterer. Finnes det egentlig så veldig mange tidligere karakterer som faller inn under den kategorien? Judith og Gro Sommerseth muligens? --Ditter 18. mai 2009 kl. 23:28 (UTC) :::Slik jeg har forstått det så har det bare blitt fler og fler slike mindre roller med årene. Forøvrig brukte jeg biroller heller enn statister fordi statister er et veldig bredt felt. Alle folka som går rundt i lobbyen og spiser er jo også statister, mens biroller innskrenker det hele til "Små roller", som de folka tross alt er. -Audun 21. mai 2009 kl. 10:50 (UTC) ::::Jeg setter i gang med jobben nå. Regn den som gjort. -Audun 24. mai 2009 kl. 14:03 (UTC) Kategori for bildemanglende karakterartikler Hadde det vert en ide og laget en kategori med karakterer uten bilder? jeg mener karakterene her på wikien som ikke har bilde, slik at de som har SUMO kan legge inn bilder av de. -Torfje 28. mai 2009 kl. 18:55 (UTC) :Veldig god idé, vi har jo allerede en kategori for korte karakterartikler. Er å konstruere en mal som kan plasseres i toppen av artiklene for å gjøre lesere lett oppmerksomme på saken eller skal vi rett og slett bare legge dem i en artikkel? -Audun 28. mai 2009 kl. 17:34 (UTC) ::Jeg synes vi skal legge dem i en artikkel, det høres vertfall mest fornuftig ut. -Torfje 28. mai 2009 kl. 20:26 (UTC) :::Ah, jeg skrev artikkel, mente opprinnelig kategori. Å bruke en mal er i tråd med de systemer wikien har brukt tidligere, og dette legger dem selvfølgelig også i en kategori. Å skape en artikkel skaper mye arbeid da den må oppdateres manuelt hver gang det dukker opp en artikkel som trenger bilde eller en artikkel som trengte bilde før får et. :::Mal:Karakterbildemangel :::Fungerer denne? -Audun 28. mai 2009 kl. 18:51 (UTC) ::::Funker fint den. --Ditter 30. mai 2009 kl. 00:09 (UTC) ::::: Da tror jeg at jeg har lagt inn den karakterbildemangelen i alle underkarakterene, karakterene, birollene og i aktuelle biroller. --Torfje 30. mai 2009 kl. 20:48 (UTC) Karakterers fødselsdato Fortsettelse av diskusjon fra Diskusjon:Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen For å Storm først: Født 1988. I en episode våren 2008 sier Storm selv derimot at han er 22 år gammel, noe som vil bety at han er født i 1986. Han var 18 år da han kom inn i serien. Skuespilleren startet på settet august 2005 og Storm kan f. eks ha fylt 19 år innen 2005 var omme. Da er fødselsåret 1986 riktig og påstanden om 22 år våren 2008 helt riktig. Liv: Født 1989. Jens August sier i en episode at Liv er født i 1987. Liv var 17 år da hun kom inn i serien. Ved å bruke samme "tenkemetode" som på Storm vil 1987 også stemme. Man må huske på at de bruker årstiden de befinner seg i under innspillingen. Det ville f eks vært rart hvis de skulle gi inntrykk av at de siste episodene som ble sendt før ferien nå faktisk var i mai samtidig som det er snø i utescenene. De gangene det har vært julefeiringer på hotellet har f eks dette alltid blitt vist litt utpå våren. Sånn sett skulle vi kanskje fjernet fødesdatoene som er basert på hvilken dag "bursdagsepisoden" er vist. Dette gjelder blant annet Hugo og Nadia. Hove og Georgs fødesdato derimot er basert på datoer som har blitt nevnt i serien (I Georgs tilfelle gravsteinen) Det finnes riktignok eksempler på det motsatte. På gravsteinen til Lilands foreldre står det januar 2006 - altså da det ble vist på TV. --Ditter 14. jun 2009 kl. 00:21 (UTC) :Det virker naturlig å ikke basere slike fotnoter på om en person er født på den ene eller andre siden av året for å bestemme alder. Lett å bli så opptatt av å finne aldersfeil i Cæsar at man glemmer å tenke seg om. Det er viktig å opplyse om alderfeil oppgjennom tidene, men sånn det var med Liv, Storm og Jenny så blir det fort mer forvirrig of feilinformasjon kan jeg tenke meg. -Audun 14. jun 2009 kl. 09:31 (UTC) Større Underkarakterer? Hei :) Er det stemning for å lage en ny kategoriside med navn som "Større underkarakterer" eller noe? En egen kategoriside med de viktigere underkarakterene (Linn Fylke, Bitten, Ellen, Morten osv)? -Loke Andersen sep 28., 2011 kl. 20:21 (UTC) Den som tier samtykker? -Loke Andersen okt 1., 2011 kl. 09:25 (UTC) :Jeg vet ærlig talt ikke hvilke nytteverdi det skulle ha. Å dele opp ting i ørten kategorier gjør det ikke nødvendigvis ryddigere. −Audun okt 1., 2011 kl. 09:43 (UTC) Har ikke så mye med ryddighet å gjøre. Dessuten vil jeg ikke tro det skaper uryddighet heller. Hensikten er jo at folk som besøker wikien lettere skal finne frem til de gamle karakterene de en gang fulgte historiene til, i stede for å bla gjennom en masse sider. Ser ikke problemet med å ha det? -Loke Andersen okt 1., 2011 kl. 15:17 (UTC) Fint om flere kan komme med synspunkter på saken. -Loke Andersen okt 5., 2011 kl. 10:06 (UTC) :Jeg synes det er et bra forslag. De 325 underkarakterene består jo av folk som har vært med i alt fra én episode til flere måneder (opp mot et helt år også). Det kan være greit å skille disse karakterene. Spørsmålet blir: Hva skal kriteriet være for at en underkarakter skal gå under kategorien "større underkarakterer"? Det kan være greit å definere det. F eks de som har vært med i over 3 måneder? Samt de som har vært med i flere perioder? Ellers er jeg enig at de fire nevnte navn definitivt hører med. --Ditter okt 5., 2011 kl. 16:19 (UTC) ::Si et et visst antall episoder da? 20 eller noe sånt.--HotelCæsarFan okt 6., 2011 kl. 11:19 (UTC) :::20 høres bra ut. -Loke Andersen okt 6., 2011 kl. 11:55 (UTC) ::::Nå var ikke jeg noe begeistret for dette forslaget i utgangspunktet, men jeg er om mulig enda mindre begeistret for hvordan det ble gjennomført. Jeg foreslår en dugnad hvor vi faktisk håndhever denne tjuedagersregelen, samt en aldri så liten omorganisering. Jeg kunne tenke meg å gå fra begrepet «Underkarakterer» til «Gjesteroller» (et mer innøvd begrep i Cæsar-sammenheng), og heller kalle «Større underkarakterer» for «Sentrale gjesteroller». Hva sier folket? −Audun feb 4., 2012 kl. 13:22 (UTC)